America Reborn
by United Enclave Commonwealth
Summary: Evelyn Baxter lives a happy peaceful life with her husband James and son Shaun, however after nuclear war strikes she and her family are forced to take refuge in Vault 111 and secretely put into cryogenic stasis. When forced to watch her husband be killed and son taken Evelyn is frozen once more-until she is awoken by a system malfuction, now she won't rest until she finds her son.
1. Hell on Earth-Part 1

Evelyn woke up feeling tired,she felt as if she had not slept long enough. She looked over to the other side of the bed and found that James had already gotten up. "Probably didn't sleep at all last night" she thought as she got up to get ready for the day. She went across the hall peeking into shauns room and finding that he was still sound asleep she silently shut the door again not wanting to wake him up just yet. Heading down the hall she could hear Codsworth in the kitchen humming to himself as he whirred away "He must be getting breakfest ready for us" she thought "Good thing too James is going to need it, it might even calm him down a bit", James was attending an event in the veterans hall down in concord and he could not be more nervous, she chuckled to her self "You'd think he was being sent off to fight chinese soldiers with a butter knife with the way he's acting!"

Hearing the faucet in the bathroom running she went over and opened the door. James was standing in front of the mirror cleaning himself off after shaving his beard down to a stubble. She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Honey its going to be alright! everyones going to love your speech down in the veterans hall,you're going to do great" she said seeing as he seemed to relaxed a little upon hearing her words "Now move over you aren't the only one who has to get ready today" she added playfully. James allowed her to use the mirror and watched as she got ready "Thanks for giving me that little pep talk honey I really needed it, i've been really worried lately what with the all the talk about another war and the whole world fighting over what resources we have left" he sayed, sighing he added "I just don't want to be sent off on another pointless war again, I dont think I can stand being seperated from you and we just got Shaun, I dont want to leave you both here and risk not being able to see you or my son ever again."

Evelyn turned off the faucet and turned to look at her husband "honey, i know you must be scared but there is nothing to worry about, because even if there is another war i know you'll come back to me and shaun, I know you'll never truly leave us" she sighed and walked over to james putting her arms around his neck "I know it must be horrible fighting for your life on the battlefield, not knowing if you'll ever get to see your loved ones again, but you have to be strong and know that you just have to fight harder to be able to see us again and when you get back we live a normal happy life as a family" they kissed for what seemed to last forever until james broke away smiling "Thanks honey I needed that...well why don't you go see what Codsworth made for breakfest and i'll finish getting ready for the day?"

Evelyn smiled at him glad he was at least a little happier and less nervous than before, she still felt bad though as she walked into to the kitchen it wasn't really like James to feel weak and helpless, he was always a very confident man who always knew what to do, if she was being honest it was what had attracted her to him, his confidence. She tried not to think about it too much, she did understand how hard it had to be to leave loved ones behind not knowing if one would ever see them again since she had done just that when she had been forced to flee her home country ,the U.K, when the war over the Middle East's oil had broken out and left her country in ruins she had been seventeen when she left the U.K, unfortunately she had been forced to leave her parents behind as they had only enough money for one person to leave the country luckily she was able to find a place in America where she had met James, a soldier at the time, stationed in New York. She had never heard from her parents after the war and later had decided to move on and stop trying to reach them.

By the time she had arrived to the Kitchen she felt a little depressed, having dragged up such bad memories, and barely even heard Codsworth as he called out to her, "Mam is everything all right? my sensors seem to be detecting low levels of depression coming off of you, if you're not careful that could lead to a multitude of health issues, Ah! but no need to worry i have the cure right here, coffee! brewed to perfection!", Evelyn smiled at Codsworth's words, it was nice to know that at least someone in this house could be so cheerful,even if that one person wasn't exactly a person seeing as how codsworth was a Mr.Handy robot.

Kelly took the cup of coffee that Codsworth gave to her and took a sip, as promised it was brewed to perfection, "thanks Codsworth, this is just what I needed, but could you make one for James too? he's having a really stressful morning and coffee seems to be exactley what he needs to relax" Evelyn said thinking back to the things that James had been saying, she couldn't help but feel a little scared at what he had said.. and she couldn't help but feel like he was right about there being another war, the U.S might have beat China, but civil unrest had been growing from the way the government had been behaving as of late.

With the annexation of Canada and the mistreatment of it's people's rights and the invasion of Mexico, it seemed as if America didn't even care about the sovereignty of it's neighboring allies and acted just as bad as the people it claimed to be fighting. She knew that even James felt uneasy about the decisions the goverment had made, but as a soldier he was trained to follow orders not question them, and so never voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Why of course madam, I'll get started right away on that I'll add a bit of sugar and cream to it, see if that cheers him up a bit, as you know a little sweetness goes a long way!" Codsworth said, cheerful as ever, Evelyn smiled again, what would they do without Codsworth. As she turned around she was greeted with a hug and a kiss as James walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter, unrolling the days newspaper that Codsworth had picked up from outside early that morning, and took the coffee that Codsworth had prepared for him with a smile and a thanks to the robotic butler.

As Evelyn went to go sit down on the sofa and watch the news on tv, a knock came from the door. She went to go open the door, signaling to James that she'd get it. She was surprised to see a well dressed man with a clipboard and a smile, she was about to tell him that they were not interested in what he was selling when she saw the little Vault-Tec symbol on his coat. The man smiled at her widely though it did not reach his eyes,which seemed to be flitting around a lot like he had something to hide and was nervous. He stepped forward and took off his hat in greeting, "evening mam, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you! I've been trying for days to get you at the right time such busy people you are!" he said cheerfully, she just smiled at him unsure of what to say.

The man seemed to take this as an invitation to keep going, either unaware or uncaring of her akwardness, continued "well as not to waste anymore of your family's precious time I'll get right to it, you and your family, for your husbands service to the country, have been accepted into the local vault, vault one-eleven! fitted to accomedate the needs of the average American family, with some of the best and state of the art technology to make you and your family's lives one very luxurious one!" she was a little surprised at his words and took a momment to think before asking "is the vault big enough for my whole family?" she hoped it was seeing as how there were various other families in sanctuary hills who were a bit more numerous then them. Again the man seemed to smile wider before awnsering her question "why no need to worry mam there is enough room for your whole family, minus your robot of course" he said looking at Codsworth as he spoke, it wasn't something she liked hearing seeing as how she considered the robot as a part of her family, maybe they could ask for a slight bend to that rule, but that would come later.

She looked at the man, who seemed to be staring at her very intently as if dying to hear her awnser, "that sounds great, is there anything we need to sign or has that been taken care of?" she asked not wanting to have to sign hundreds of papers at the moment, the man smiled as if expecpecting to hear just that and extended the clipboard to her "it's all been taken care of, however we will need you to sign this here mam, we already have your husbands information and your child's isn't necessary but if you will just sign your name and awnser the questions I'll be out of your hair" she took the clipboard in her hands and did as he said awnsering the questions needed, and returned the clipboard to him. He seemed to be relieved when he grabbed it and, if possible, smiled even wider at her, "thank you for your time mam! have a wonderful day! and thank you for choosing Vault-Tec!" as he turned to walk back into his van she closed the door, happy to be able to relax, that is until she heard Shaun start to cry as he woke up from his sleep, as she started to walk to his room Codsworth floated over "I'll take care of him mam you go and relax and while, I'll give a holler if I require assistence" she smiled and thanked him grateful for the chance to sit down and just relax after such an eventful morning, "hey, don't worry honey I'm sure that after today we'll be able to lean back and relax, we just have to bear through today" James told her in an attempt to cheer her up, Evelyn tried her best to look cheerful as she sat down to watch tv and try to calm down and enjoy the day.

It barely seemed like a second before she heard Shauns crying again and Codsworth coming down the hall "Mrs.Baxter Shaun simply refuses to calm down, it seems to me that he needs some maternal love that you seem great at" Evelyn sighed before getting up and walking into Shaun's room, Shaun was lying in his crib, his little fists in the air trying to grab the little rocketships hanging over his crib, he immediately turned to look at her gurgelling slightly and smiling at her as she leaned down to tickle him, she smiled at his little laughs and continued to tickle him, "how are my two favorite people in the world doing?" she turned and smiled at James who was leaning against the door "spin the nebula a little, he likes that" she smiled at him and did as he said, shaun was immediately transfixed with the rockets.


	2. Hell on Earth-Part 2

Author's note: I am pretty sure I don't have to state that I do not own Fallout or it's lore, I simply own Evelyn who is my own character, but the rest of the lore and characters belong to Bethestda.

Evelyn looked over at James, relieved that Shaun had calmed down, James seemed happier now and his face looked less worn out and tired than before, hopefully this was a sign that he took her advice and decided to stop worrying about what might happen later. James put his arms around her waist, as he brought her closer to him he said "so after the veterans hall event I was wondering if we could go down to the park and just relax for the day, what do you think?" Evelyn looked at him happy that they could go relax somewhere nice with no worries for a change. She looked at James thinking for a moment before saying"sure honey, I'd be happy to just relax for a change, it seems like ever since you got back from Alaska everythings been so hectic and strange, it'll be nice to just enjoy the day with no worries" he smiled at her words and stayed quiet after that seemingly enjoying what she had said.

Evelyn looked over at Shaun who was still busy looking at the toy rockets as they went around and around his crib, he looked so innocent and care free, so ignorant to the world that went on around him, "it must be great being a child,everything seemed so simple at a young age with no responsibilities what so ever" she thought feeling a little sad at the way the world was today, she wished it could be peaceful and with no wars, so that maybe Shaun could grow up never having to deal with the same hardships she and James had to endure when they were young.

Just as she was about to ask James which park they should visit, they heard Codswoth's very frightened voice coming from the living room, "um, sir mam! you better come see this" Evelyn looked at James a worried look on her face, they had never heard Codsworth sound so scared, and as she walked down the hall she could hear the reporter on the tv more clearly and what she heard horrified her "yes confirmed reports of nuclear detonations being picked hitting New York city, it's to be believed that these were nuclear missles of some sort...now others are being picked up coming from other east coast states Pennsylvania..and oh God...what's happening" Evelyn stared at the tv unable to believe what she had heard, "it couldn't be true not here,not the U.S, the war was over what was happening?" she thought searching for an awnser but just as the reporter was about to continue the tv lost it's signal and it went to static.

Just as she was about to run and get James she felt an hand on her shoulder and turned to find him already there carrying Shaun, she couldn't read his face of any emotion, but in his eyes she could see the same disbelief that she felt at hearing how the country was under attack. As she opened her mouth to ask what they were going to do she heard the sirens outside their house go off as they sounded the alarm of an immanent attack, James grabbed her arm pulling on her with a sense of urgency "we have to get to the Vault it's our only choice,we'll be safe there!" he yelled at her over the sirens and the panicked voices coming from the other terrified residents of Sanctuary Hills.

As they ran through the street they saw soldiers up ahead yelling at the people to get to the Vault, that was just through a path at the top of the hill overlooking the neighborhood. While they ran Evelyn could sense the fear coming off the other people as they too ran for safety and she could hear the roar of some strange looking helicopters above as they swept over the people dropping of soldiers as they landed. When they got to the gates leading to the Vault entrance they could see that a large crowd of residents had already formed as they all tried to get through the gate, "if you're not on the list then turn back around! you will not be allowed inside the Vault!" a soldier yelled at the front of the gate, he was flanked by two power armored soldiers who carried machine guns and who looked ready to use them as the crowd grew even more panicked at the soldiers words, seeing as how many had not bothered to even register for a place in the Vault.

Evelyn and James pushed their way to the front of the crowd desperate to get inside before anything bad happened. They got to the front just in time to witness the Vault Tec worker,who had arrived just that morning to register them into the Vault, desperately yelling at the soldiers stationed there "what do you mean I'm not allowed in! I am an employee of Vault Tec! I belong in there!" he was hysterical as the soldier gruffly told him "my orders are to only allow registered residents into the Vault, now I'm going to have to ask you to step back!", but the man grew angry at the soldier's words "but I am Vault Tec I am a representative and I order you to let me through!" and as he said it he stepped forward as if to walk through the gate, and as he did so the power armored soldiers spun the machine guns as if to fire on him, that stoped the man in his track his eyes going wide, "SIR! I told you to step back!" the soldier yelled at him.

As the man ran away terrified, Evelyn and James quickly stepped forward anxious to get in, they were stopped by the soldier who asked them "names?" James quickly awnsered "James and Evelyn Baxter, and Shaun Baxter" he said as Shaun began to cry from all the commotion going on around him, the soldier looked down at the list and seemed to have luckily found their names as he stepped aside saying "clear!" and allowing them to step through James and Evelyn ran as fast as they could towards a man dressed in a security uniform, who quickley ushered them to a large metal gear shaped door built into the ground, with the numbers 1-1-1 written in large gold letters not the grey metal. As they stood on the door waiting for it to move James turned towards Evelyn and quickly hugged her and Shaun "whatever happens I just want you two to know I love you!" he said loudly over the noise of the helicopters, screams, and Shaun crying.

Evelyn was about to awnser him when suddenly the loudest sound she had ever heard blasted through the noise of the panicked people, she turned to look at its source and was terrified at the gigantic mushroom cloud forming just behind the city of Boston. The people around them started to scream again as the bomb's shockwave rushed right at them, just when it seemed that it would hit them , the Vault door began to lower itself into the ground. The last thing Evelyn saw before she descended into darkness was the crimson red sky that had formed over them and how the heat that enveloped them made her wonder, what kind of hell had humanity just unleashed on Earth?

Athour's note: I'm sorry that I had to break the first chapter up but apparently I write too much and these chapters have a limit on how much can be written on them, I would also like to know if anybody reading this thinks its good and how I could maybe improve my writing if it's not that good. I also apologize for any spelling errors I'm trying my best to fix them before uploading the chapters.


	3. Vault-111

As Evelyn's eyes adjusted the darkness around her she was able to make out the metal surrounding the circular Vault elevator. She looked up to where they had been lowered, scared that she would see rubble or even fire come down to meet them, but nothing came down, in fact she could barely make out a dull red glow at the top of the hole before the hatch closed shut throwing them into complete darkness "We must be in really deep, and we haven't even reached the actual vault yet" Evelyn thought wondering just how deep the Vault actually was.

Evelyn looked over at the other people who had made it onto the Vault door on time, she didn't recognize any them, none of her friends and neighbors must have made it on time, they had probably died either when the bomb fell or in the chaos that was most likely going on right now. She looked over at James who was still holding Shaun, he seemed calm and she wondered if it was due to his training as a soldier or the horrors he had most likely seen in Alaska during the war with China. Evelyn was about to try and talk with James when the Vault door started to slow down in it's descent and a female synthesized voice came through the speakers "Hello, and welcome to Vault-111, we hope you find your stay pleasant here and enjoy all the commodaties offered by Vault-Tec! if you could please exit the elevator door in an orderly fashion then you can be escorted into the Vault by Vault-111 personel, for your future underground!" the speakers shut off and Evelyn wondered. just how long they had to stay underground for, "surely they didn't have to stay underground for a long time,maybe a year or two,but one nuclear bomb,no matter how strong, shouldn't really force them to live the rest of their lives underground, right?" Evelyn was afraid they would never see the sun again or even hear the birds chirp on the calm evenings in Sanctuary Hills.

Just as she was about to voice her concern to James, she was momentarily blinded by the Vault lights that had come on just as the elevator had come to a stop. As her eyes adjusted to the new lights, she could make out two figures who were standing by a flight of stairs that led to a large gear shaped hole in the wall,similar to the one they had ridden down into the Vault. The figures stepped foward and she was able to see their clothing one wore what seemed to resemble riot police gear, that is to say clothing underneath a bullet proof vest and a helmet with a visor on it, he also seemed to have a 10mm pistol on his side, so he was definitely a security officer in the Vault, the other man wore a lab coat with the Vault-Tec insignia on it so Evelyn guessed he was a scientist of sorts. The security officer stood behind the scientist as he looked towards them with a large smile "Welcome!Welcome! we here at Vault 111 are very happy that so many of you could join us in this state of the art Vault" he seemed genuinely exited to see them as if he had been just dying to meet them all, " We are very sorry that you all have lost your homes up above,but we hope that in time you will all find this Vault to be your new home, now if you could all head on in we will begin orientation and try to get you all settled in inside, please go right on in!" he then turned and started to talk quietly to the Vault security guard.

Everyone aboard the elevator started to shuffle foward as a group onto the stairs and into the Vault, they all looked around in wonder at all the machinery that lined the walls and the giant metal door that when shut,would seal them off from the world above. While they all stepped foward Evelyn turned anand looked at James who held a sleeping Shaun in his arms,"How you doing honey? I know how you must feel right now, but its okay we're in a Vault and I feel like we'll be safe here" Evelyn knew she was lying since she still felt uneasy about the way the scientists and guards would look at them with cold unfeeling eyes as if they did not care what actually happened to them.

James however seemed to relax upon hearing her words as if he had been hoping she also felt good about having to live in the Vault for the foreseeable future. Just as he was about to say something they were called foward by a woman in a blue jumpsuit who handed each of them one of their own, Evelyn was temporarily separated from James and Shaun as they were escorted into changing rooms, Evelyn felt strange in the jumpsuit and thought it hugged her body too tightly "I feel like some sort hussy in this damn thing!" she thought to herself. When she left the changing room she found James waiting for her with Shaun wide awake now, he was not wearing a jumpsuit since the Vault staff apparently hadn't prepared for a baby residing in the Vault.

A man was waiting for them the second they set a foot in the hallway outside the changing rooms, he led them down the hall eagerly explaining to them about how lucky they were to be residing in one of Vault-Tec's most advanced Vaults and how they would be very happy in the Vault. When they reached a room at the end of the hallway the man stopped and turned to look at them with a very eager smile on his face, Evelyn again felt strange when she saw his smile, like many of the others his smile seemed much too happy and his eyes much to bright with malice.

Evelyn felt like they were some new experiment and the scientists would play with them as if they were nothing but lab rats, but maybe she was being paranoid it must have been the days events getting to her , making her feel unsafe. The man went on to explain to them the purpose of some strange looking pods lining the room's walls they looked strangely like refrigerators to Evelyn but she decided to ignore it and pay attention to what the man was saying, "Now if you could both please enter the pods they will decontaminate you,this is necessary and must be done so as to not bring in any external bacteria into the lower levels of the Vault where you will all be residing in." Evelyn turned to look at James who only kissed her forehead and turned to go into the pod settling himself inside, still holding Shaun, before the pod shut itself he looked at her and smiled,opening his mouth to say something he was stoped as the pod's door sealed its self shut.

Nervous, Evelyn turned to get into her pod and as it sealed she looked at James smiling lightly and waving goodbye at him even thought she knew she would see him after the decontamination. However she started to feel very cold as if someone had run ice down her back, she looked at James with a confused look on her face, hoping he and Shaun were okay in their pod. Suddenley a female robotic voice came in through the pod's speakers "Now staring cryogenic stasis in 5..4." Evelyn looked at James alarmed knowing exactly what cryogenic meant, "Those bastards! they hadn't put them into a decontamination pod they had put them into a fucking freezer!" she thought angrily as she started to bang on and push the pod's door trying desperately to escape, but the door had been tightly sealed shut. James seemed to have also understood the purpose of the pod as he too tried to escape but it was hopeless, "3..2" the countdown continued and now Evelyn felt very cold and tired as she felt her heartbeat slow down, James too looked drowsy but still attempted to protect Shaun by pulling him close to his chest as he fell into a deep sleep.

Evelyn started to feel heavy too heavy too move and lost her strength to keep fighting the cold "1..0..cryogenic stasis commencing" as the countdown stopped Evelyn heard a hiss as the pod depressurized and she felt as if she hadn't slept in years, her last thought before her eyes closed was "Why would Vault-Tec do this?",then everything went dark.


	4. The Kidnapping

"Cryogenic state shut off begining subject awakening." As the coldness seemed to wore off Evelyn's eyes snapped open and she immediately started to cough and gasp for air as her lungs seemed to burn from the dryness and stale state of the air in the pod.

She felt better after a few more gulps of air and she began to process and take in her surroundings. She was still in the pod, that was obvious, but the outside state of the room was diffrent, the lights did not shine as bright as she remembered and she could hear a faint dripping sound outside the pod, as if ice had been melting for a while now.

"How long has it been?" she wondered to herself, where were all the Vault Tec staff? who had woken them up? she felt uneasy at the quietness around her nothing but the dripping of water could be heard "Where is everyone?" Had those assholes just left them to rot inside the Vault? Had they given up on their little experiment and them and simply left without at least letting them go?

She then remembered that James and Shaun were in the pod directly in front of her. Evelyn looked at their pod but they still seemed to be frozen inside,"Why haven't they woken them up yet?" she wondered to herself desperate to see some sign of life coming from her husband and baby boy.

Just then she became aware of the sound of footsteps coming from outside her pod. A person came into view, wearing a strange suit and looked vaguely like some hazmat suit she had seen before, but it also looked..advanced, as if it was something out of a sci-fi comic she had seen James read before. The person,a woman by the looks of it, walked towards James' and Shaun's pod and pointed at it signaling to some unseen person.

"This is the one" she said, and Evelyn now saw a man come into view. She could not see his face as his back was to her. The man turned to the pod and simply said,"Open it", his voice made her feel uneasy, and she immediately felt that he was not here to help or that he should be anywhere near her child.

She watched helpless as the woman pulled a release switch on the pod's control and the door began to open up. As soon as the pod was open Shaun started to cry at the top of his lungs and James began to cough violently having a similar reaction to her when she had woken up. The woman moved forward and tried to grab Shaun,but James held him closer to his chest and told her he could take care of it. The man seemed to tense up and in a low dangerous voice said "Let the boy go" the woman again tried to take Shaun away from James, who struggled weakly against her still not letting Shaun go.

Shaun continued to cry louder and Evelyn began to panic as she saw the man take a gun out and point it towards James. The man gave another warning "Let the boy go" he repeated "I'm not going to ask again". Evelyn felt frozen in place and could not move from the amount of terror she felt. As the man readied his gun James began to fight harder to keep the woman from taking Shaun "I'm not giving you Shaun" he yelled at them.

The man hesitated only for a second before he pulled the trigger, shooting James directly in his heart. James became limp and fell back into the pod, the woman then grabbed Shaun and walked away. Evelyn wanted to scream, she wanted try and get out of her pod to help her husband, but she could see the life leaving his eyes as he struggled to breath,and eventually she saw him give his final breath, the light in his eyes leaving as he finally died.

The man simply closed the pod once more sighing not in grief, but as if killing James was more an inconvenience to him than murder. He turned towards her and she finally got a look at him as leaned in towards her, until only the thick glass of the pod seperated their faces, he was balding and grizzled with some wrinkles of old age creeping unto his face and a hard nose that looked as if had been broken a few times in his life, but the most noticeable thing about him was the ugly pink scar that ran down his right eye, he looked at her with his cold uncaring eyes and she looked back at him her blue eyes blazing with anger and rage as she memorized his face, trying to commit every detail of it to memory, she would never forget his face.

"At least we still have the backup" he said and turned and walked away from her. She wanted desperately to get out and to kill him, to make him pay for murdering James!

"Cryostaisis commencing" Evelyn started to feel the same sleepiness that overcame her the last time she was frozen and tried again in vain to fight the effects.

She gave up once she could no longer move and felt the familiar heavy sleep come upon her. "I will get out of here and I will find my son, I'll get Shaun back no matter what!" she said to herself, she looked towards James's pod a feeling of rage and lust for murder coming upon her when she saw James's limp,bloodsoaked body in it "I'll make them pay for ever messing with my family" and then her world went dark.

Authors note: I'm sorry I didn't post for a while but my creativity kind of lulled for a while on this story. I will try to start updating sooner.


	5. Escaping the Vault

Vault 111 was quiet, too quite, and as lifeless as a grave. Radroaches, giant roaches the size of a small dog, scurried around the desolate vault walking over the remains of the long dead scientist and security vault dwellers, their dust covered bones lying among spent bullet shells, a final testimony of a brutal end.

In the room where Evelyn was frozen in an alarm went off "Warning system failure, malfunction detected begining cryostasis shut down thawing all subjects, cryostasis shut down." Evelyn's pod began to depressurize as the pod began to open.

Evelyn fell out of her pod her knees weak from being suspended in time for so long.

She began to gasp and cough violently as she tried to adjust her lungs to the harsh feel of the stale old air of the vault. She looked around confused. The vault looked older than when she had first entered the pod, it was no longer shiny or clean it now had stains and the metal was a dull color made even duller with the dim lights overhead.

Evelyn stood up shakily, she looked around and noticed that none of the other pods had opened yet. She then remembered that James was still in the pod and then remembered how he had been shot. She hurried to his pod and saw that it too showed no signs of opening she tried to find a way to get him out and then noticed an emergency opening switch next to his pod. Frantically she pulled on the frozen handle until she was able to yank it down. The pod let out a blast of air as it depressurized "Come on come on hurry up" she said to herself impatiently she was afraid she would be too late but hoped James might actually be okay. Finally the pod's door lifted open, but James did not move and was still covered in frost.

Evelyn immediately moved towards James hopping she could find a sign of life on him, but he was unmoving and she felt no pulse. Evelyn felt her eyes water and she felt a sense of desperation set in on her as she stared at James' corpse. She knew he was dead and she suddenly felt anger overcome her grief "You can't just leave me like this!" she yelled at his lifeless body"You promised me you said you would never leave, never hurt me in any way!" she knew deep down that she was being irrational but she did not care all she wanted was a way to vent her anger out.

Evelyn felt the tears running down her cheeks, but was too engulfed in her anger to care "Why did you have to die you shouldn't have tried to struggle you could have lived then you could been here to help me and you wouldn't have just left me!" deep down Evelyn understood that had she been in his situation she would have done the same and tried to fight to keep Shaun from being taken now however she was too angry to care.

With tears still in her eyes she looked at James' body accusingly as if this was all his fault and not the people who had actually done this to them Vault-Tec and the strangers. Evelyn then felt the anger ebb away as she reached out and touched James' cold cheek "I can't believe you're gone you said you'd never leave" she leaned in and put her head to his chest the beating of his heart was no longer there to comfort her to reassure ber, he was gone forever.

Evelyn placed a kiss on James' cold cheek "I'll find Shaun and I won't stop until the ones responsible for all this are gone, I'll make sure they pay for what they did to our family" she felt no anger now she only felt cold as ice and that, she thought, was more frightening. She took James' wedding ring from his cold hand and put it into the pocket of her vault suit, a way to remember him. She finally turned and pulled the handle again to close James's pod, she would try to bury him later. As the pod closed she looked once more at James' who looked peaceful in death "Goodbye" she said and wiped the tears from her face as she left the pod behind.

Once in the hallway she looked around, no other pods had opened in the other rooms.

She tried to use a control pad to open the door she had first used to enter this section of the wall but it would only beep and did not budge. She looked around once more and decided to use a side door hoping it would lead into the entrence of the vault.

Cautiously she walked around the vault not being sure if anyone was still inside and knowing that the security guards and scientists could not be trusted. She finally came upon a security room, it was a mess papers thrown everywhere and busted lockers a desk sat next to a wall in the room with terminal sitting on it that from the looks of it still worked. After checking the lockers for supplies she was disappointed in finding nothing inside. She turned to the terminal and looked in on old records which described how after the bombs the all clear signal to open the Vault never came and how after months of no word and dwindiling supplies most of the people had revolted and had killed many before finally escaping the vault.

Now certain no more people could be left in the vault, Evelyn began to walk faster eventually coming upon a room with a view into a sort of generator as she got closer to the window she heard movement and saw a giant insect jump from above the window into the floor. Evelyn immediately jumped back with a yelp of surprise, that thing had to be at least three feet long! what kind of insect grew that big? once more she moved with caution into the next room hoping that the creature had not heard ber, but to her surprise she had come close to another one of the insects. Now having a closer view she saw it was a giant cockroach and it was coming right at her scurrying with it long feet and clicking its mouth menacingly. with no time to think she immediately kicked it away with her foot, the roach flew across the room and slammed into the wall it laid there stunned but not dead. Evelyn looked around and saw a police baton on a table she threw her self at it and grabbed it before turning around to face the roach, which had recovered and began running angrily at her again.

When the roach jumped to bite her she smashed it with her baton with all her strength, she heard a crunch as its body caved in from the blow and fell to the floor, dead. Panting both from fear and adrenalin Evelyn proded the roach with her foot making sure it was dead. She then turned and saw a kitchen and she ran in hoping to find supplies like food or water, but found nothing but bare cabinets and old dusty cups. Sighing Evelyn went back into the other room and steeling herself entered the generator room.

She became aware of the bones littering the room some in old lab coats, vault suits, and riot gear while others only had rags. "These must be what's left of the people in here" before she could examine them further a roach jumped at her out of the darkness before it could bite her she managed to smash its head in with her baton. She quickly wiped the disgusting roach blood from her baton on a few old rags. After quickly crossing the generator room, and killing more of the gross giant roaches, Evelyn arrived at what she supposed would be the head of the vaults' office.

The first thing she noticed was a 10mm gun on the desk she grabbed it along with the ammo in the desk and then proceeded to search the room for supplies finding only more ammo she returned to the desk and booted an old terminal back on. When she looked through the files she was not surprised to learn just how violent the revolt in the vault had been, especially when she read the rather tyrannical way the overseer ran the vault. Having searched through the terminal she opened up an escape tunnel that apparently ran through the overseer's office. She ran through the tunnel killing any roach she saw with her baton not wanting to waste her gun's ammo just yet.

Once she came upon the entrance she saw the vault door was closed "Well..shit" she thought to herself now how was she going to get out its not like she knew how to move that extremely heavy door and it didn't look like a key would just open the dann thing.

Frustrated she moved to investigate the controls close to the door none of witch seemed to work unless she had a pip boy and it wasn't like those things were just lying around.

Evelyn then turned to leave until she tripped and fell down getting up and getting ready to kick whatever had tripped her she stopped and looked at the old dusty skeleton with a pip boy on its bony wrist. Kneeling down she looked at the old device and took it "it's not like he'll need it anyways" she thought to herself as she strapped the thing to her wrist after turning it on and finding it to be working order, she turned back to the control panel and connected the pip boy to an opening on the control board which in turn popped open a glass case that held a red button inside which she proceeded to smash down.

Immediately lights began to flash and an alarm blared loudly as many mechanisms turned and twisted on the gear shaped door. Evelyn ran towards an extending ramp and waited as another mechanism pulled the door open letting light flood into the vault, but it was not sunlight. Evelyn quickly ran out the vault the second the ramp fell down, she recalled the entrance room and the giant elevator which had brought them down into the vault. She waited for it lower itself down and allow her to get on it, as she stepped on it it began to ascend and she heard the female voice come on and say "We hope you enjoyed your stay underground and thank you for choosing Vault-Tec!" she quietly waited as the elevator went up until finally the above doors opened letting in sunlight as the elevator got closer to the surface she covered her eyes from the glaring sun unused to such brightness after being inside an old vault.

When the elevator finally came to a stop she uncovered her eyes and looked around gasping as she took in her surroundings for the first time.


End file.
